


Those Magic Hands

by LeoLiddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coach/Big Brother Shiro, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is a stubborn ass, M/M, Martial Artist Keith, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Spa days all around!, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), masseuse au, rated M for now, slight hand fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy
Summary: Pro martial artist Keith was not happy when his big brother/coach Shiro drags him down to the spa for a relaxing massage session. Little does Keith know, he would be in for the best experience of his life nor he would have fallen for his masseuse or rather...his hands?!





	Those Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My first solo fic!!!

“Shiro this is stupid,” huffed a young Asian man,  folding his arms as his older brother parked the car. 

“Oh quit being a baby Keith,” replied Shiro, an older man in his late twenties,  turning off the engine. “It's a spa.”

“Exactly,  my point!” Keith exclaimed. “A  **spa!** As in,  for  **ladies!”**

“It's for  **_everyone_ ** ,  Keith.”

“It's  **_weird!”_ **

Shiro rolled his eyes,  unbuckling himself before looking at his younger brother. “Keith, I'm bringing you here because you need it. It's great you’re training hard for the upcoming tournament, but not at the expense of your own body.”

“I just pulled a leg muscle, Shiro. It happens.”

Shiro groaned in frustration and exhaled slowly. “Ok look, just give this place a chance. If you don't like it, then we shall never speak of this again. Deal?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Shiro before sighing defeatedly himself. “Deal….”

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Welcome to the White Lion Spa, how may I help you?...” a bored tone greeted them as a young girl with her hair in a short ponytail popped her head up from behind the receptionist counter as she was alerted by the sound of the doors opening. She wore a white blouse with an Asian collar accented with green. A nametag on her left chest  bore the name ‘Katie’ in gold letters.

Keith just glanced at Shiro who stepped up to the counter and smiled. “Hi we’re here for our 3pm appointment? Made under Shirogane?”

The receptionist nodded as she searched through the computer database. “Right, here we are. Takashi Shirogane. Booked two one-hour Swedish Massages at 3pm right?” 

Shiro smiled brightly. “Yup, that’s the one!”

“Alright then. Please have a seat, we’ll call you in shortly.”

“Thanks….uh….” Shiro replied before glancing down to the girl’s nametag. “Katie.”

The girl smiled back before she glanced over to couch where Keith was not making an effort in hiding the sour look on his face.

_ “Let me guess, macho stubbornness?”  _ she whispered to Shiro who sighed and nodded.

Katie gave sympathetic look as Shiro went to go join Keith.

“Geez bro, keep that look up it might be an improvement on your face.”

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring Shiro’s sass.  “It stinks in here….”

Shiro raised a confused eyebrow as he sniffed the air and smiled pleasantly. “Mmm~ Lavender~”

 

“I hate lavender….”

 

“Oh lighten up, you grouch.”

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


It was a short wait before an red-haired older man with an impressive moustache, a much more chipper personality and an Australian accent appeared to receive them and lead them to the back.

Keith refused to admit it but he was slowly growing anxious as he walked past the various spa stations. A quick glance around allowed to catch glimpses of some people relaxing in chairs for facials, others in robes making their way into steam rooms while some were just leaving looking incredibly refreshed.

Suddenly Shiro and Keith jumped when a variety of ghastly shrieks was heard down one hall.

“Pay no heed, that’s where we do the waxing,” explained their guide cheerfully  as he slowed to a stop by a door labeled ‘Mens Changing Room’ and handed them locker keys. “Here, you’ll find your robes and trunks in the lockers matching the keys. I’ll be right here waiting. Oh yes, I neglected to introduce myself. My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbledon Smyth! At your service!”

Shiro and Keith glanced at each other as they nodded.  
  


 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A quick change and belongings dump later, Shiro and Keith met up with Coran who led them into two separate private rooms.

“Now you two just go in and lie face down, your masseuses will be along in a bit! Enjoy~!” said Coran cheerfully before walking away.

Shiro turned to Keith with one hand on the doorknob. “Well, see you in an hour Keith!”

Keith just let out a dreaded mumble as they both made their way into their respective rooms.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith shivered a little walking into the cold room dimly lit by soothing orange light while the strains of calming bamboo flute music filled the air. The smell of eucalyptus filled his nostrils yet Keith tentatively made his way to the rack where he hung his robe and made his way to the single cushioned table where a towel lay.

Looking confused, Keith removed the towel and hung it on the rack once more before lay face down as instructed, placing his face in the cushioned ring as he tried to calm his nerves despite the already soothing atmosphere about him.

_ “I can’t believe I’m doing this…..”  _  he mumbled to himself when he heard the door open making him tense up even more.

“Hey there, how’re we doing today?” he heard a friendly voice greet him.

It was guy, Keith noted curiously. Sounds young.

Keith just raised a thumbs up when he felt a soft cloth cover his trunk clad bottom half. 

_ ‘Oh….so that’s what the towel was for….’ _

 

“First time?”

 

Keith’s shoulders visibly tensed as he bobbed his head in a nod.

He heard a light slap and rub of oiled hands rubbing together as he heard the person step closer with a small chuckle. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and slowly exhale while counting down,” the guy said gently.

Keith clenched his fists as he did what he was told.

 

_ ‘10….9….8….’ _ he began counting down silently.

 

Slowly but surely, Keith began to feel his anxiety slip away as his fists relaxed. The instant he reached one, he felt a pair of large slippery hands, lubricated and warmed pleasantly by the oil, press gently against the small of his back.

Keith’s heart suddenly skipped a beat, unwittingly letting out a surprised gasp as he felt the warm, firm hands begin to slowly glide up and down his back, making soothing circles around his shoulder blades, his fingers pressing into his shoulders muscles in the most firm yet gentle way.

Keith could not help but let out a pleasured moan only to blush red instantly in embarrassment.

His masseuse let out a small laugh. “Boy, you really needed this huh?”

Keith pressed his face even further into the ring. Never had he been so grateful to be facing down so as to not have to face the man continuing with the massage, casually chatting about things as if nothing happened.

Keith bit his lip as he tried to stifle the sounds of pleasure that threatened to escape his mouth but to little success.

He could not deny it, he was in  **_BLISS!_ **

This masseuse knew exactly where to focus on and even how much pressure to apply so as to not cause any discomfort but yet effectively work out the knots in his body. His long fingers easily caressed each muscle underneath them, the wonderful warmth flowing from their touch just drawing away all the fatigue in them. Even the dull pain of the healing bruises on his arms from training just seem to vanish.

Keith’s eyes remained closed as he focused on the rhythmic motions of the hands working their way down his body towards his legs.

Suddenly the memory of the muscle he pulled in his right leg flashed into his head as Keith jerked his body only for the masseuse’s hand to glide over his healing calf.

A soothing warmth instantly spread throughout his being almost like a crashing wave.

Another euphoric moan escaped from Keith before he could stop himself as he practically melted back onto the table, falling into a state of delicious pleasure as the wonderful hands kneaded his formerly injured calf with much care.

 

“I see, you had an injury here not too long ago right?” he heard the man ask as he focused on the leg.

 

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise but nodded in response.

He heard a hum in acknowledgement.

 

“Judging from your physique, I’m guessing you’re an athlete right? A….martial artist?”

 

Keith nodded again. 

 

“Neato. I’m more of a swimmer myself, occasionally surfing.”

 

Another nod.

 

“You don’t talk much do you?” 

 

Keith gave a shrug making the guy laugh jovially. 

 

“It’s cool. I get it,” the guy replied in such a way Keith could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Are you ok with me talking or would rather enjoy the rest of your time in quiet?”

Normally, Keith would have preferred the latter, but something about this guy’s voice put him at ease. Keith flourished a hand, encouraging the Masseuse to continue.

“Alright then. How’re you feeling so far?” he asked as he worked Keith’s other leg.

Keith lazily formed a thumbs up as he further relaxed. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as he could feel comfort continue to wash over him like soothing blanket, his mind just enjoying the wonderful motions of those, wonderful, wonderful hands.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Ok buddy, time wake up~” _ Keith heard the guy’s voice echo in his head as Keith’s eyes fluttered open while he felt those hands gently shake him before they left his body as he heard footsteps walk away.

“I’ll head out now. Your robe is right where you left. See ya~!” he heard the guy say cheerfully as the door opened.

For some reason, the anxiety rose up in him almost suddenly as Keith quickly lifted his head to see who the owner of those amazing hands were...only to catch the back of the head of the person just seconds before he slipped out.

Keith gave a disappointed sigh as he slowly sat up.

The room felt cold again once more but a warmth still lingered in Keith’s limbs where the masseuse touched him.

The soreness and aching pain that he never realized had plagued his body until that day was completely gone. Keith felt his heart thumping heavily in his chest with excitement.

Those hands weren’t ordinary hands. Keith had never felt a pleasure like he did that past hour that flew by all too quickly for him.

They took away all the fatigue and tension with a single touch.

No. Those weren’t just ordinary hands.

 

Those were Magic Hands.....

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it so far!


End file.
